sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Участник:Helgus
с 9 ноября 2006, математик, эвентолог [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Helgus на Википедии] [http://www.wikiznanie.ru/ru-wz/index.php/User:Helgus на Викизнании] at Wikipedia at Scholarpedia at Wikimedia at Scratchpad.wikia at Wikia Вступить в открытый Helgus~мастер~Класс по эвентологии моя очередная книжечка: *[[Эвентология (книга)|''Эвентология. '— Красноярск: Сиб. фед. ун-т. — 2007. — 435с.' — ISBN 978-5-7638-0741-7]] Эвентология — учение о событиях, возникшее из «невыносимо легких» наблюдений: *«материя и разум — это просто удобный способ связывания событий в череду»'' (Бертран Рассел, 1946; О.Ю.Воробьёв, 2001) и *''«разум возникает там и тогда, где и когда возникает способность делать вероятностный выбор»'' (Лефевр, 2003). thumb|left|200px|События ~ [[Эвентология]] Математическая эвентология — основанный на колмогоровской аксиоматике новый раздел теории вероятностей, уже показавший свою эффективность в математическом описании и эвентологическом обосновании и развитии существующих теорий неопределённости (теории нечётких множеств (Лютфи Аскер Заде, 1965), теории возможностей (Лютфи Аскер Заде, 1978), теории свидетельств (Демпстер-Шафер, 1976)), а также теории перспектив (Канеман, Тверски, 1979, 1992), объединившей экономику и психологию, и теории спроса и предложения («крест Маршалла») , краеугольного камня современной экономикс. Наряду с философскими и математическими вопросами «со-бытия» и бытия эвентология затрагивает экономические, социальные и психологические вопросы, над которыми каждый из нас задумывается и размышляет на протяжении жизни. В книгу включены материалы, рассчитанные на широкий круг читателей, интересующихся эвентологией и ее приложениями; особый интерес они представляют для специалистов, активно работающих в этой новой области, преподавателей, аспирантов и студентов старших курсов университетов, занимающихся искусственным интеллектом, теорией вероятностей, математической статистикой и математическим моделированием гуманитарных, социо-экономических и естественных систем. Проекты... Эскизы... Наброски... *'Надежда – это отложенное разочарование'. ''Поговорка'' *'Если вы cпособны разочаровываться, значит, вы всё ещё молоды'. ''Сара Черчилль'' *[http://www.quoteopia.com/famous.php?quotesby=friedrichnietzsche Всё, что ты любил, разочаровало тебя. Разочарование стало твоей привычкой. И твоя последняя любовь, которую ты называешь любовью к истине, есть должно быть как раз любовь к разочарованию] ''Фридрих Ницше'' *[http://www.p-consult.ru/p4/f15/index.html|'Только новые заблуждения спасают нас от отчаяния после утраты старых'] Феликс Хвалибуг *[http://www.todayinsci.com/L/Laplace_PierreSimon/LaPlacePierreSimon-Quotations.htm Человек способен следовать лишь за фантомами] Пьер Симон маркиз де Лаплас *[http://www.quoteopia.com/famous.php?quotesby=friedrichnietzsche Наши истины – это заблуждения, ещё не опровергнутые нами] ''Фридрих Ницше'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sebastian_Castellio …правда и состоит в том, чтобы говорить то, что думаешь, даже если заблуждаешься…] ''Себастьян Кастеллио'' «Раньше я не понимал, почему не получаю ответа на свой вопрос, сегодня не понимаю, как мог я думать, что можно спрашивать. Но ведь я и не думал, я только спрашивал» : In English: : «Earlier I did not understand, why I do not receive the answer to a question, : Today I do not understand, how I could think, that it is possible to ask. : But in fact I also did not think, I only asked». :: In French: ::«Avant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais obtenir de réponse à ma question, ::Aujourd'hui, j'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu penser qu'il était possible de questionner. ::Mais d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas pensé, mais juste posé une question». ::: In Spanish: «???» :::: In Italian: «???» ::::: In het Nederlands: ::::: «Vroeger begreep ik niet, waarom ik geen antwoord op mijn vraag krijg, ::::: Vandaag begrijp ik niet, hoe ik denken kon, dat ik zoiets kon vragen. ::::: Maar eigenlijk dacht ik niet, ik vroeg alleen maar». :In German: :«Früher begriff ich nicht, warum ich auf meine Frage keine Antwort bekam, :heute begreife ich nicht, wie ich glauben konnte, fragen zu können. :Aber ich glaubte ja gar nicht, ich fragte nur.» Франц Кафка Helgus Helgus Helgus Helgus